In general, a washstand is installed and fixed at a certain height, and so the height of a washstand cannot be freely adjusted according to a user's stature.
A user with a stature suitable for using a washstand with a fixed height conveniently uses the washstand. However, a taller or smaller person than the height of a washstand experiences inconvenience in using the washstand. That is, a taller person than the height of a washstand should inconveniently stoop over or down whenever he uses the washstand. Frequent stooping over or down can cause pain in the back, and a purse or coins in a pocket of an upper garment can come out of the pocket.
In contrary to the case described above, when a smaller person or child than the height of a washstand uses the washstand, the user should stretch his back since the height of the washstand is higher than the stature of the user so that the user's clothes usually get wet in water. Also, when the user stands on an auxiliary means to meet the height of the washstand, the user may slip and fall from the auxiliary means and be wounded.